Party because can! (cont'd)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Booze Food Party Society Party because can! (cont'd) 221 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago The "Party because can!" discussion is set to time out today, so here's a place to continue any ongoing threads, or start any new ones! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "Moriarty... told me that..." Moran kept staring at his burn, and suddenly fainted. Griffin flicked his cheek, and nothing happened. "Damn." The two went through the alleyway. Cheshire noticed that the alley went far too long that he'd expected; even with the darkness obstructing his view. It was only after a few minutes did Cheshire notice a small light in the distance. Moriarty was standing near it, a small wooden door below the light. "Get in, Mr. Cheshire." (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie followed the scent at full sprint, making a few stort cuts a carriage would be to big for, ratracking the wine scent until the carriage was in veiw, she stopped and took the rifle she had straped on her back, she proceded with extreme caution, keeping all scenes opened to any dangers lurking in this den of thieves. She looked into the alleyway seeing two heat signatures down the way one reeked of wine she cocked the gun. some kneecaps are goin' to get blown off tonight. (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis followed Cheshire and Moriarty. Weir noticed with mixed feelings Millie's timely arrival. As he currently wore no body, however, there was nothing he could do, one way or the other. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Moriarty, hearing pattering footsteps, turned his head and saw Millie. "Get in now, Mr. Cheshire." Moriarty firmly reminded. The small door swung open, and Cheshire was pulled inside, whilst Moriarty took the small lantern from the top of the door and leapt inside. The alleyway went dark again, and the door disappeared. Griffin took off the burned hand's shackles, and pressed a wet napkin firmly on it. Realising that he would need some bandages, specifically from his office; Griffin turned to leave to get some. As soon as Griffin left, Moran's eyes opened. He hadn't fainted at all. (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie's eyes glowed in the dark as the light went out, suddenly in a flash one of the stories her uncle told her about back when he was part of a mob, how he infiltrated an enemy hideout and killed them all without any help, she wondered if he felt then the way she feels now, she scurried to where she saw the door open and sniffed around the spot, then she went back a space took out the hourglass looking vile she threatened them with earlier, "knock, knock!" and threw it hard where the smell of wine was strongest, and there was an explosion. (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Lewis closely followed them inside. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Don't fret, Cheshire." Moriarty began, as the two entered what appeared to be a small tavern. "No one can get in once the light has been extinguished from the alley. Now, let us talk." Moriarty went to one of the vacant tables (all of them were); and gestured for Cheshire to join him. Moran used his free hand to free the other, and before long, he had freed himself. He knew that he couldn't tell them anymore. Moran dashed over to the window and looked down. Too high to fall. Maybe I could ambush him? No, he'll most certainly be prepared for that. He eyed a few bottles of unopened liquor. Bingo. Moran opened each of them and doused the entire room, with what smelled like vodka. When most of the floor was covered with it, Moran started dousing himself. He took the matchbox from the fireplace. (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie unshielded when the smoke cleared to find a mere scorch mark in the wall. What!? She limped up to it and felt it with her hand, nothing but bricks and the wine smell disappeared. That blast would have knock out any hiden door She stood there baffled for a moment trying to think of another way around this problem. ( Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited ((Sorry, can I just say that the door is gone. Physically gone. MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Lewis floated over to a shadowed corner to witness the exchange between Cheshire and Moriarty. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Jekyll1886 Guest • 2 years ago ((I'm sorry, but is Cheshire psychic? Is he a medium? Does he regularly see ghosts? Because Lewis is not at all visible by any normal senses, whether Cheshire's invisible or not. That's rather the point. Wouldn't do to follow them if he could be seen...)) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((I just though invisibility would have it's pros as well as cons; I'll change it.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Thank you. I appreciate it.)) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Cheshire sat down at the table, settling in to... wherever he was. Whether this was a positive or negative experience, he just wanted it over quickly. Moriarty swept some breadcrumbs off the table, and pulled out a large collection of papers. Griffin, finally getting some bandages, walked back to Millie's quarters. When he opened the door, he first noticed that the chair Moran was supposed to be in was vacant. Then, Moran himself, standing just next to it, holding an unlit match. Then, that the whole room seemed to smell of strong alcohol. Moran struck the match with his thumb, the light illuminating a wide smile on his face. "Don't play with fire." Moran retorted, before dropping the match on a small puddle he was standing on. Griffin didn't have time to react. Moran burst into flames, as did the entire room. All that Griffin could hear over the sound of fire and wood crackling was Moran's screams and laughs. (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie sat there in the dark wondering how a door that she'd already seen no longer be here, not just hidden but gone, Millie felt the anger in her rise up again. She sniffed at the wall then at the ground and the air, the trail ended here, then she looked back towards Moriarty's carriage, limped out of the alleyway and looking like she'd given up to fool the driver she disappeared around the end of the corner, when she was out of sight she scelled up the side of the building and watched for movement from eather the carriage or the alley like a cat waiting for a mouse to leave it's hole. (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Well now, thought Lewis. This is interesting... (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Let me put this plainly, Mr. Cheshire; I want a blood and skin sample from you. With that, you will be rewarded; both financially and emotionally." "Emotionally?" Cheshire asked. "You're family, of course. Don't you want to see them?" "More than anything." "Well, regrettably I cannot cure your curse. But I do have a way that will... appear that you are cured." As the room burst into flames, Griffin slammed the door shut. Without even thinking, he lent over the balcony and shouted at the party below. "Fire! Fire! Fire! OUT!" (( MillieGriffin )) 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie was still on the roof top waiting for something to happen, the thought already did occur to her that since magic exists in this world that Cheshire and Moriarty could be in another part of London, but she still didn't half believe in magic and this is the only lead she had so far she felt that she couldn't give up now. The wind from the direction of the society blew her way, she could smell smoke but at first ignored it thinking it was nothing but then the memory of what Griffin said to Moran when she was listening in on them came back, her eyes widened. He wouldn't have... would he...? She looked where the smell was coming from, torn between whether she should go back and check on them or stay until Moriarty comes back, her gut startedto twist into knots as her instincts were telling her something horrible was happening at the society. She struggled with her decision for a while before she took out one more vile and threw it over the carriage, it landed on the roof and perfume pored out, then with the gun in her teeth building hopped her way back. ( Jekyll1886) (Sorry I'm taking so long, my dad's keeping me busy.) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Hmm... I do wonder what that entails, thought Lewis, utterly oblivious to the danger his defaced and defenseless body might be in. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "And how would you make me appear cured?" Cheshire asked monotonously. He didn't want to convey emotion. Weakness with this sort of person. "Obvious, I thought. Paint your entire body." Cheshire sighed. Obviously. Griffin looked back at the door, and noticed rays of smoke piling out of the door cracks. He ran for it. Making his way downstairs, and noticing that many of the Lodgers hadn't vacated, Griffin shouted at the top of his lungs. "THERE'S A FIRE! EVERYBODY OUT!" Griffin quickly shuffled people along when he noticed Weir sitting alone at the side of the hall, sleeping with something written on his face. "What the..." (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie arived back to the society to see smoke and flames coming from the window of her room and a small crowd of the lodgers standing in front of the building. She saw Griffin in the crowd, she'll have a talk with him later, but she didn't see Lewis. Oh god no! She hid the gun in her coat and squeezed thew the crowd to get back into the building. She looked around the place smelled of smoke, and she could also smell burning flesh to her utter dread, she could see the smoke come from the direction of her room as it accumulated on the ceiling. She found Lewis exactly the way she left him and started shaking him violently showting, "Lewis! Fire! Fire! Fire!" and started slapping his doodled on face rather smartly not caring if he jumped her again. (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Rose sat upon the street, still a little tipsy, as she looked up at the building as she watched some of the lodgers evacuating The Society. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Eventually, the lodgers began filing back in. Mr. Sinnett had put out the fire. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Rose followed along with the lodgers, almost tripping every so often as she returned to her quarters, smiling drunkenly as she did so. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago ((Hey there, just letting you know I haven't forgotten the roleplay! I'm currently waiting for Lewis to regain consciousness. As long as he's been out, I imagine he'll be quite disoriented when he wakes. He might just stumble up to Rose's room by accident. Would that work?)) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (That's fine. X3) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Some "genius"... thought Lewis, with the mental equivalent of a snicker. Ah, well. Not that it matters. He's likely just going to kill him, once he has the samples. Wouldn't do to have loose ends... Back at the Society, Millie's slaps came to naught. When she'd startled Weir before, he'd been merely asleep. Now, however, he was unconscious, utterly unable to wake until his brain repaired the damage to itself which the kinetic energy from impacting the wall had caused. Mr. Sinnett, meanwhile, began extinguishing the fire. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Now, I have no intention of harming you. As a matter of fact, you're more valuable to me alive than dead." "You flatter me, Mr. Moriarty." Cheshire replied sharply. "Please, call me James." he returned. "Now, if you would give me your arm?" Griffin heard the fire squealing as it began to die, noticing the red-head pyrologist dousing the fire with buckets of water. Hm, good man. Griffin ran over to the sleeping Weir and the shouting Millie. "What's gotten into him?! Doesn't he know about the fire?" (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie stopped her assault on the unconscious body realising that she probably seriously hurt Lewis when she kicked him against the wall, adding more guilt into the negative emotional collared of her mind, she felt the back of his head, no blood but there was a knot, "I don't know..." She lied, "He must be so drunk he passed out, I suppose." She looked up towards her room. "Griffin..." she said in a low monotone voice not looking at him, "What. Happened." ( Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Either he's a liar, or his scientific expertise is not as advanced as I assumed, thought Weir of Moriarty. Back in the Society, what Griffin had presumed to be buckets of water were actually buckets of chemicals which, when combined in the special container Sinnett had also brought, formed an expellant gas. This gas traveled from the container through the hose in Sinnett's hands. As it passed the nozzle, it combined with dry-powder chemicals in a small chamber on the tip of the hose. The ensuing reaction created compounds which worked to smother the fire. Even one started by flammable liquids. In a matter of minutes, Sinnett had the blaze well under control. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Cheshire slowly raised his arm across the table, lifting the coat sleeve upward. Moriarty raised a small scalpel-like implement and slowly neared for the invisible arm. There was a hungry-like expression to him. Can't be good. Looking around, Cheshire noticed a small empty bottle on the table next to him. Yanking it, Cheshire lunged forward to Moriarty and hit the bottle directly into his face. Griffin couldn't tell Millie that he opened one of Moran's restraints. He couldn't. He needed to lie. "Moran fainted whilst I was... interrogating him. When I went to get some medical things, I found that he managed to escape; douse the whole room with alcohol; and burned the place to the ground. Himself included." (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie could tell he was lying, she could hear it in his heart beat, his breath, his voice, "Don't lie to me Griffin..." She said in a low growl then turned to him with a mutinous glare, "Don't you ever lie to me..." She was absolutely possotive that Griffin killed Moran now, and along with the anger another feeling aroused in her fear for him the same fear she had when she found her uncle after the Wicksteed murder, she rapidly weaved a story together in her head to protect him, "We don't know who that was," she recited to him, "for all we know, he was some drunkerd who wandered into the party for the free liquor. Someone must have asked him to leave, but instead of doing so he snuck into my room while I was out, to avoid anymore scrootny about him being here while he got more drunk. I had lit the fire place before I left so the room would be warm while I was gone. He must have been drinking very close to it... too close. You smelled the smoke and checked to see what was burning and you found the room and him on fire." She gave him a look sa if saying, 'do you understand?' (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Well, now... thought Lewis in a detached manner. That's an interesting turn of events... Back at the Society, his body remained unresponsive. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited As soon as Moriarty fell to the floor, unconscious with a small whimper; Cheshire ran for the door to the alley. Taking the lantern with him, Cheshire opened the door. The alley was just as it was. He slammed the door behind him, and threw the lantern to the floor, extinguishing it. Griffin was becoming increasingly annoyed with this girl. Ever since she entered the Society and met him. "Moran had doused himself purposefully. It was obvious that he couldn't reveal any of Moriarty's secrets. If this wastrel you say managed to get into your office, how on Earth would his entire body, let alone the room, be doused in alcohol? Hm? Fire doesn't kill people on it's own. It needs a catalyst. Besides, people saw me going from my office to your's before the fire took place." Griffin gestured to Weir. "Look, we don't need a story anyway; Moran's body won't be identified, and Weir here can make sure no one asks the wrong questions. Agreed?" He didn't wait for a response. "Good. Now, wake him up." (( MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie's frustration with him grew as she put her fingers on her timple, why couldn't he understand she was trying to keep him out of trouble? Every crooked copper in Moriarty's back pocket could still be lurking about so it might not matter what Lewis says or if the body's unidentifiable, they could still try to convict Griffin of murder and arson. Lord knows you're not capable of such things, huh? She thought sarcastically. She didn't care so much about what happens to herself then she did him, why does he have to be so impertinent? She let her hand run down her face with a heavy sigh and shook her head, it'd be no use arguing that'd just waist time. She got a random drink with ice-cubes in it raised Wier to a sitting position and dumped it on his head letting the cold liquid and ice run down his scribbled face and into his shirt as she started slapping his defaced cheeks again enough that they started turning red. "Come on dammit, quite being useless!" She shouted despite her doubt that it would wake him, it was just a show for Griffin. (Jekyll1886) ( unfortunately for Lewis she use magic marker so the liquid she spashed on him isn't going to be enough to wash it off) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((If it has ice in it, it's water. I didn't know she brought magic markers with her from the future/other dimension; that's cool! The more artistically inclined Society members might like to make use of them, if Millie'd be willing to share...)) Lewis's body continued to be unresponsive. It was, after all, unconscious. The slapping actually meant it would take longer for it to wake, as the repeated impacts interfered with the natural healing process. Lewis himself, meanwhile still in astral form, did not pursue Cheshire. Instead, he stayed in the room with Moriarty. You're an interesting one, aren't you...? he thought to himself. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Moriarty lay on the floor, a deep gash in his forehead where the bottle hit; and no one around to help him. Cheshire ran out of the alleyway, taking off the stolen coat, and made his way toward the Society. No, bad idea. That Millie girl could be there. He looked north, to where his temporary lodgings were. He couldn't stay in London now; Moriarty's men would be everywhere. He couldn't stay in England either. He had to leave. Griffin could tell that Millie was getting angrier by the minute. He looked back, and saw many of the Lodgers piling back, once they saw Sinnett's handiwork. Griffin nudged Millie out of the way, and checked for Weir's pulse. Alive, at least. (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Can Millie please have a chance to make up with Cheshire, I want her to be able to get along with at least one of your character's.) Millie let Griffin handle Weir then looked at where her room used to be with the dead men she was sure Griffin murdered. Her angsiaty was growing more and more by the second, she didn't want Cheshire to be the second corpse to turn up tonight and she'd waisted enough time here. "I'll be back," she turned to leave then stopped and look back at Griffin with a warning glare, "Don't you dare kill him!" She said in a low growl and sprinted on all fours back to where the alleyway is by the rooftops. When she got there the carriage was still there but the lantern was smashed in the alleyway and Cheshire's stolen coat was abandoned in the street, she hopped down fro the rooftop and picked up the coat. The wine smell was back in the air and she started tracking it. (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Oh, come on! thought Lewis. James Moriarty, laid low by a cat burglar? Back at the Society, Weir's body's pulse was slow but holding steady. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Cheshire took a knife from a butcher's stall and made his way to a carriage in the street; the driver swigging on a bottle of whiskey. He swung the knife directly a few centimeters at the driver's throat, and restrained his response. "Don't scream, or I will kill you. Don't speak either, just nod if you understand." After a few moments the driver nodded. "Don't you dare kill him..." Griffin quietly mocked. Only killed one person and only Hyde knows that... Oh, Christ Hyde! I need to give him the formula! Griffin turned back to Weir, who was either unconscious or nearly dead; and was frankly tempted to leave him. (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie tracked the scent down until she was almost ran over by a speeding carriage, as she dodged it she noticed the driver was being held hostage by a naked invisible man holding a knife to his throat. "Cheshire! Wait!" She called but upon hearing her cry Cheshire made the driver go faster, which didn't really surprise Millie the least seeing how she'd been acting infront of him before, but she was determined to have a talk with him, so she sprinted on all fours after him with the extra coat flapping over her shoulder. (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago From the astral plane, Lewis continued to monitor Moriarty. Weir's body remained unresponsive. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh for Christ's sake, go away!" Cheshire shouted as the driver flipped the reigns to speed the carriage away. "I don't need your help!" Griffin opened Weir's eyelids; which remained unresponsive. What will wake this idiot up? Griffin looked around him, noticing a jug of water on one of the tables. He quickly ran over to the jug, grabbed it, and went back to Weir. Opening his mouth, Griffin began pouring the jug into it. "Open wide." (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie got to the rooftops again to head him off, as soon as she was sure the carriage was under her she jumped on it. She almost slipped off dew to her right leg but she caught herself from falling off the carriage top. She climbed to the front, the rough ride was murder on her right leg, she was trying so hard not to let her temper show as she shouted pleadingly over the sound of the moving carriage, "Please stop, I just want to talk!" (Jekyll1886) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Due to the way in which Weir's head was lolling back, the water simply ran out the sides of the slack-jawed mouth. Lewis himself continued to watch Moriarty. ((Please describe Moriarty if possible, if you would. Is he moving? Is he breathing? Is he making any noise? Is he slowly bleeding to death? Has he recovered? Is he standing? Is he angry? etc.)) (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited ((He's currently lying on the floor, a deep gash in his forehead which is bleeding. Unconscious.)) Cheshire turned to her, surprised and amazed at the creature prancing over the rooftops; chasing after him. "Leave me alone! I need to get out of the country!" Cheshire shouted, nearly slitting the driver's throat. Griffin, realising that this clearly wasn't working, threw the jug away, causing a deafening crash of glass. (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Upon hearing that she was slightly relieved knowing he probably didn't make a with Moriarty, but seeing how close he was to slicing the driver's neck open it made her worry grow again, "Be careful, you'll kill that poor man! And just let me talk to you!" (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Weir, meanwhile, could do nothing. In spirit only, he watched as Moriarty lay on the floor, unconscious, the gash to the head still bleeding. Lewis wished to God his own body would recover enough to wake up. It ought to have done by now. What is taking so long? he wondered. After all, last he'd seen, Millie'd ceased her attack and followed Cheshire and Moriarty to the alley. Unless she tried further to wake me before she made it here... A sinking feeling came upon him as he silently hoped she'd not done more damage. Good God, I pray I'm still breathing... He decided to zip back to the Society, even if he couldn't regain consciousness, just to see what had happened. He tried to leave...only to find he was in some other dimension, here with Moriarty. No wonder Millie didn't follow, came the chilling realization. She couldn't. (( Dr. H. Griffin )) •Share › Load more comments Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy